User talk:Gotlvr87
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Loras Tyrell, Sons of the Harpy (episode), Costumes- The Seven Kingdoms.jpeg page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:11, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Image policy You are not following the correct image policy. Licensing and categorization are not optional. Consider this your first warning.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:23, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :If you bothered to look at images uploaded by. other users you would know what I'm talking about: CATEGORIES AND LICENSING. See Policies and guidelines#Image policy and relationship with HBO. And the names you are using for the files are impractical, cumbersome. In the comments its not necessary to write an entire summary.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 14:29, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Kayakayanaya page Unfortunately I had to delete the Kayakayanaya page you made. It has never been mentioned at all in the TV continuity, and thus doesn't officially exist in it - yet. Heck, even Bayasabhad was marked on a viewer's guide map once - but Kayakayanaya was not. We just can't stretch it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 08:57, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay..... I can deal with that. Just one question; if it does come up, will you be putting the page back or should I? (Gotlvr87 (talk) 14:23, November 5, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. I assume this means the page I'm currently working on for the Jogos Nhai is also off the table? (Gotlvr87 (talk) 23:46, November 5, 2015 (UTC)) Regrettably yes, hold off on it unless mentioned (though we'll latch onto even the vaguest of mentions as justification). If we recreate a "Kayakayanaya" page later, this warning shows up saying "a page by this title used to exist but was deleted" - in which case we'll just restore the old version, yeah. A message comes up for that kind of thing.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:08, February 8, 2016 (UTC) AWOIAF worldbuilding info Your work on Free Cities and other pages using worldbuilding info/background info from A World of Ice and Fire continues to be much appreciated, thank you for your dedication.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:08, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Style standards Minor stylistic note: when you use dashes they shouldn't touch any words but be separated by spaces on both sides: not "Tyrion- now in King's Landing- attended the Small Council" but "Tyrion - now in King's Landing - attended the Small Council", etc.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:55, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Also, please consistently use serial commas in all circumstances: "Lys, Tyrosh and Myr" is incorrect -- "Tyrosh and Myr" are not a conceptual unit. Correct usage is "Lys, Tyrosh, and Myr". http://www.inkonhand.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/serialimage.jpg Otherwise fine.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:16, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Histories & Lore Please undo those categorizations. Those are for "in-universe" subjects, or else we would have to categorize episodes based on subjects or locations and would be really chaotic.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:39, August 23, 2016 (UTC) I'll avoid it in the future, but for now I don't seem to be able to undo any categorizations. If there's a technique, please pass it on. Gotlvr87 (talk) 04:20, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Post-positive however Generally avoid using "however" at the start of a sentence - barring a handful of exceptions when it might look really weird.-- 19:51, December 8, 2016 (UTC)